


Pleasant Surprise

by LuckyRichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyRichie/pseuds/LuckyRichie





	Pleasant Surprise

‘So how much longer Bev?’ the question hasn’t been asked in the last 10 minutes, now returning and considering how eager Richie’s face was, there were no more chances he’d fall asleep once again and grant them some peace. 

‘Long enough for me to lose control and get rid of one extra trouble’

‘Aw how mean of you Stan, wasn’t asking you’ 

‘Actually not so much, around 60 miles, so keen to discover the truths Rich?’ 

‘Oh of course, th world needs to know them, who can humanity count on to broadcast all the alien invasions and deadly plagues news! Definitely not the government, they’re corrupted, remember?’ 

‘Well the last part isn’t necessarily wrong’ Stan deadpanned a slight smirk tingling his lips, widening a bit at the sound of Bevelry’s laugh. 

‘Anyway Stan, do you know anything about what we’re actually suppposed to do?’ Bev asked, eyes still glued to the road ahead her. 

‘Apparently due to some misterious, I bet that supernatural, forces all contact has been lost in a pretty little shithole named Derry which is located exactly in the middle of nowhere, no one has gotten out from there...’

‘-That sounds so diverse and intresting, nothing like the stories we’ve been showing for the past decade, right?’ Stan cut in, his words crippling with usual irony, something that’s been more often in case of all three of them, even Richie, formerly the most passionate about all their cases person. ‘ Just tell me why can’t such things happen on Hawaii?’

‘I’ve been asking this question myself all the time Stanny, I think we’re gonna have to tell our boss my friend from Honolulu has discovered a portal to another demention in her garden which we have to investigate,’ she said in return, their interest lost.

‘So, what I was saying before you decided to visit wonderland, no one has gotten out from there for the past two months, we even actually send someone from Portland, but since they’ve came into Derry they haven’t given us any signs of life, and there actually were reports from locals befo-’

‘-you sound really excited Richie,’ Stanley interrupted him once again, looking at the other man with amusement in his eyes.

‘Thnak you for aknowledging that, so as I was saying locals informed us about some-’

‘-Richie, you don’t have to tell me everything about this town, I really don’t care, just a preview of what I’m supposed to say,’ Beverly told and sighted, she didn’t want to bring Richie down, though she couldn’t help to spark her interest on whatever dreadful information and conspiracy theories Richie has found about Derry.

‘But you know, I think this could actually be something else-’ He wasn’t able to finish the sentence with the look Stan was giving him across the front seat. Richie silenced himself instantly, feeling only slightly offended by his colleagues’ reaction. He has gotten used to it by now, especially since they hardly ever encounteered something even slightly supernatural. 

His eyes focused on the trees passing by, all so similar to each other, no diversity. If he didn’t know, he wouldn’t have guessed they were currently driving through Maine, even though he has been here before. 

 

‘Late-night showing of Ghostbusters got you back on track and you’re back to being an enthusiastic scribbler, Richie?’ Stan asked in a more playfull tone, spotting how Richie’s mood faltered. 

‘Totally, I’m writing the most outrageous article, and Bev’s shot will be a huge tear-jerker, that even Stanny won’t be able to keep a straight face,’ he added, trying the best to put up a cheerful face, with success considering after a moment Stan turned around to face the front window of the van. 

Richie layed on the backseat, his eyes glued to the ceiling. It quickly became even worse then staring at the passing by forest, so he finally opted to look through the documents he collected before their travel. All these papers made him even more anxious, the danger of visiting the place seemed so real. He wondered if he was going to ever get out, if he should just leave before it was too late. Then again did he even have that much to lose? Apart from a small apartment he owned nothing, his wages were always gone within a few visits to the club. 

The moment Richie lifted himself up, he saw the hideous sign with the phrase ‘Welcome to Derry’ written in overly bright color. He could feel his stomack turning inside out. Though it was excitement. Certainly he was just excited about a new case and getting a few extra dolars.


End file.
